In The Dark
by Some Wolf
Summary: One-sided elsanna; Being a vampire is hard, and it gets harder when you develop feelings for a human. Things can go from bad to worse in seconds. But that doesn't happen often, right? (Warning: sad, angsty feels and death)


**Note:** This was written for Elsanna Shenanigans (formally Elsanna Fluff) June 2018 (and yea I'm months late posting it, my bad). Prompt was "The best you ever had" and the word limit was 1500 to 2000.

Hope you enjoy~

Most people think nothing happens at night. They think it's boring and nothing ever happens. They think the dark sky against the stars is beautiful. They think the world is at peace. They're wrong.

The monsters come out at night. Every night, they prey upon the innocent; they suck the life out of those who aren't careful of the danger around every corner. Those people see the stars in the darkness of their soul. Sometimes, these monsters grow bold and feast during the day like nothing can touch them as if they are invincible. No beast on this God forsaken rock is invincible. Everyone has a weakness; it's not our fault humans cannot find ours.

But humans have so many; I feel bad for them. Most of us do feel bad for the ones we must prey upon. Humans are our main food source but animals will do fine like humans can go without meat. I'm thankful my first was not human. Humans are addictive in more ways than just the one. Some of them do not see us as monsters and try to accept us. It never works. It ends in one of two ways and both mean an end to their life. Neither is pretty; blood is everywhere, attracting others. It makes things chaotic and difficult.

Personally, I like the humans. They're like us in many ways. They can kill their prey for sport and they kill their own kind. Many of them act and behave in such ways that makes me believe they're the true monsters. We may be considered demons from hell but we have never done things to one another for fun. When we kill one of our own, it is for a good reason whether is it revenge or to protect our secret. We never kill each other purely because we like it. Those humans are sick and twisted. I want to put an end to them.

There is one human that I like. She's the only human that has every caught my eye in nearly 200 years. Her name is Anna. She is by far the most kind and sweet. She donates money to just about every charity she sees; she always helps her friends no matter how ridiculous the task is. She is so patient and understanding; when I talk to her, I feel alive. I swear once my still heart skipped a beat.

I've been watching her since childhood. She was so sweet and innocent; she had friends as far as the eye could see it seemed. When she caught my eye, she was three. I was stalking her mother; I was starving and she was the closest human around. I followed her home and waited until she slept to feast. But I saw the woman walk to a small shack (it was too run down to be a home), greeted by a small red hair child. I heard her male companion inside, shouting loudly at the woman. He shouted things that are too disrespectful to even think. Anger boiled inside me; I left the woman and settled for a deer a few miles away. It held me over well enough to not react emotionally. I was gone for maybe thirty minutes. It was long enough for the male to brutally beat the woman. She was breathing still but she would've died had the little girl stepped in. she stood defensively, yelling at the man to leave her mother alone. Sadly, this man was the little girl's father, which made it more heart wrenching to watch. Unfortunately for him, he decided smacking the child out of the way would fix things. In a way, it did fix things. Had he not done that, he would still be alive to terrorize his child and wife; because the moment I heard that monster hit that little girl, I burst into the house. It was quick and clean. I may be a killer but I would never traumatize humans with murdering that scum bag in front of them. I took him away and tortured him. I made the mother and child forget. They think he simply left one day; I thought it would be better that way.

The girl's courage in such danger intrigued me. I had heard her heart race and pound in that small body. I wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to the mother or her child ever again. So I watched them; I made sure the mother had everything she needed. I made sure she got that raise and moved out of that disgusting shack. I helped her move into a good school district for Anna and made sure she wasn't too far from work either. I did all these things indirectly; humans can have good memory and I would rather not have them see my face more than once, even if they don't remember the first time. When Anna turned twelve, I began to watch her. She came home crying, saying things like boys were mean and cruel. It enraged me. I made it my job to protect an innocent flower from the toxic chemicals of the human nature. Small scares fixed any/all bully problems she had; it's incredible what I can do with some smoke and blood. Study problems were fixed with rewards. The better grades she got, the more I gave. Sometimes, she would see something she wants but doesn't get since she does not need it like an expensive outfit or a car. Large things did not happen overnight; but if she wanted a top her mother won't let her buy, I would sneak in under her bed in a shoe box. She has never told her mother thankfully or I would have to stop doing it.

But then there became problems I couldn't fix: love. Anna was a hopeless romantic; she fell in love with each boy that showed her interest. Not even her mother could help stop it. It was a part of life; I learned the hard way but hopefully she wouldn't learn the same way I did. I did step in when necessary. Thankfully, nothing was too serious. High school romances never last and all of Anna's ended in cheating unfortunately. I always stepped in and got evidence so she would break up with them. It took a few times but after three years, it took a single clear photo to do the trick.

As she grew older and matured, I felt more than protective of her. I wanted more. I wanted her to know me like I know her. I wanted to be her friend. When she enrolled in college, I got my change. Looking forever twenty-three has its advantages. I became her roommate and best friend. I shared so many moments I thought I would have to watch with her. She took her first drink with me; she threw up almost immediately. She studied on her own without my reward method; she took care of any toxic people in her life without me scaring them half to death. She dated guys that weren't total trash. Yet, I couldn't help but feel like they weren't good enough for her; I wanted Anna single so she could do more with her life. But at the same time, deep down, I wanted her single for myself.

Love was foreign to me. It was like I was sucked back into my old life; a life filled with basic needs with basic solutions to solve them. But I had a wonderful guide; Anna made me feel and act in ways that I have never acted before. I was acting too human, getting too close to her. Others of my kind reached out and gave me an ultimatum: leave her or turn her. Robbing her at her chance to live due to my own feelings was out of the question. 'I love Anna. Her response will make me choose.' I always said. If she loved me back, I would confess to her my true nature and ask for permission to give her eternal life. If she declines my love, I will fade from her life just like her father did and go back to how things were.

I never confessed; I chickened out and stayed her friend and protector. It was holiday from university and I was away to 'visit my family' but I wanted to know what she would do. Her mother lives a state away and that state is getting serve weather so she is still on campus. Its two days into this two week break; I can't stand it and might claim my flight was cancelled.  
It wasn't odd for her to be walking from the pizza place down the road at night; she had done it before. It wasn't odd for cars to be out at this time of night; humans seem to always be going. It wasn't odd for storm clouds to be closing in; it was the rainy season here and Anna loves rain. What was odd was the man on the opposite side of the street from her. I had never seen this man before; such ugly red side burns were easy to remember. I got closer to Anna, who hadn't noticed him yet. I got as close as I could to her without her seeing me. This man did not sit well with me. I felt the venom rush to my mouth, ready to kill if I had to. I had to control myself or I would scare Anna; I would do anything for her.

A sound caught my attention for a moment, a fraction of a second I had my head turned and everything changed. The man who was no man leaped at Anna with speed and precision of one of my own. I rushed to rip him off of her, his red eyes glaring at me, his fangs stained in her blood. We fought like the demons we are; the clashing and thunderous sound of slamming each other into the ground would've been heard for miles if not for the storm. The sky opened and the real thunder boomed. It wasn't until I stopped long enough to hear the choked sobs that I realized what happened.  
Killing a vampire isn't easy, but it is possible. Many think a stake through our still hearts kills us; you have to decapitate and burn the head to kill us; but I got him first. He wasn't my priority now; Anna was.

She was so bloody; her shoulder was ripped open and she was bleeding out. She had to be in pain from the way she hissed when I put pressure on it, tears rolling down her face. She was worried for me though.

"Elsie, you okay?" she asked in a shaky voice, using her nickname for me.

I held back tears, knowing I had to do something or nothing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I saw that guy then you came and started fighting him. My shoulder hurts, Elsie," she said, grimacing.

"Snowflake, you're hurt bad. I have to do something that could kill you so you might live," I said through my own tears.

"If I get to stay with you, do it. I don't want to leave you. I love you," she said weakly, smiling at me.

"I love you too," I said, wiping away my tears. It might not be romantic but I still care for her.

I took her hand and bite her wrist. I didn't want to risk doing it to her neck. I made sure the venom was coursing through her veins before I let go. She was in so much pain; it's a painful process that many don't survive. I held her as we cried, holding tight to her open wound, praying to God to save her, to not take the best thing I've ever had.

But God isn't the merciful type, is he?

 **Note:** Hey, you read it all! Congrats. How do you feel? I might rewrite it to make it longer (and sadder) and add it as a second chapter. Lemme know if you liked it, heart it, fav it, whatever and check out my tumblr to get to know me better and see when I will be posting (I'm more active on tumblr plus you can ask me questions about stories and stuff while I word vomit about possible ideas)

.com


End file.
